


City of Bones (Shadowhunters)

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [67]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shadowhunter Chronicles Fusion, F/M, Reversed Gender Roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Jon does the one thing his mother Lyanna told him not to do: He goes back home to find her. But all he finds is a huge chaos and loads of questions. Questions Sansa Stark is more than willing to answer, but only after she makes sure there are no monsters from hell anymore to attack them.





	City of Bones (Shadowhunters)

“Mom?” Jon rushed into the apartment and he held his breath when he saw the ravage. For the first time in his entire life the description or a room looking like a bomb had exploded made sense to him. 

The chairs and couch were shredded to pieces. The large windows were splintered and glass covered the wooden floor. The curtains were ripped and the framed pictures that should have been on the wall laid broken in the midst of the chaos. 

“Mom?” His voice trembled and he anxiously looked around.

The glass cracked beneath his shoes while he made his way to the two bedrooms. Lyanna’s bedroom was almost as chaotic as the living room. The plaids on her bed were torn and ripped. All drawers were open and whatever used to be in there covered the carpet on the floor. All her clothes laid spread out across the room and the closet was completely empty. 

“Mom?” Jon tried again, but when he opened the door to his own bedroom he froze. 

His computer, his books, the dirty clothes he had forgotten to throw into the laundry basked. It was all gone. What remained was ash and a burning smell that made him sick.

“Mom!” He screamed now and ran to the kitchen. This time the chaos didn’t surprise him anymore. He took his cellphone from the pocket of his jacket and once more he listened to the voicemail his mom had left him.

“Jon?” Normally Lyanna was the calm one. She never worried before she had to and whenever Jon was nervous she always knew the right things to say to soothe him. But her voice sounded higher than usual and she talked much quicker. “They found us. Go find Ned Stark and whatever you do…” There was a small pause. “Don't come home.”

“Who’s Ned Stark?” He shook his head, just like he had done when he had heard the message the first time and had done exactly the one thing his mother hand’t wanted him to do. “And what the hell happened here?” Jon murmured. 

“Actually…” 

Jon reached for the nearest knife and turned around.

“Hell is probably the best possible description of what happened here.” The strange girl let her glance wander over the chaos. “Don’t worry. I had nothing to do with this.” She was probably the prettiest girl Jon had ever seen in his life and on her high heels she was a few inches taller than he was. From head to toe she was dressed in tight black clothes accentuating each and every perfectly shaped curve of her body. 

Jon swallowed. “Then what are you doing here in my house?” His voice didn’t sound as steady as he would want to and his heart was hammering in his chest.

“Rescuing you, of course.” She shrugged. Her red hair gleamed in the moonlight and she curled her red lips up into a smile. “I’m Sansa Stark, by the way.” She cocked her head slightly. “And we really have to get out of here before whoever, or whatever, has done this comes back.”

Jon furrowed his eyebrows. “Stark? Did you just say your last name was Stark?” 

“I did.” Sansa’s smile brightened. “And I can assure you that if you stay here much longer you will most likely not survive the night.”

Jon took a deep breath. “I have to find my mom first.” 

“Trust me.” Sansa rolled her eyes. “You're not gonna find her here. She has either fled, and I hope for your sake she did, or she’s dead.” The smile on her face faded.

He hadn’t really thought about that last option yet. He hadn’t wanted to, but considering the state of the house he had to admit that it wasn’t even that unlikely. “We don’t know that.”

“No, we don’t.” Sansa crossed her arms over her chest. “But I think we know for sure she’s not here anymore.” She took a deep breath. “So, are you gonna come with me or not, handsome?” 

“Jon…” He interrupted her. “I’m Jon, not handsome.” He swallowed when he realised what he had just said. “I mean, I guess you can call me handsome too, but my name’s Jon.”

The smile returned to Sansa’s face. “Fine, handsome Jon, what is it gonna be? Are you gonna stay here to die or will you come with me so I can help you figure out what has happened here exactly?”

Jon stared at the chaos once more. 

She was right.

He had no reason to stay. And if her last name was really Stark, then maybe she’d bring him to the Ned his mother had been talking about. “Let me get…” He was gonna say that he wanted to get some clothes and his toothbrush, but then he remembered the state of his bedroom and his stuff. “Let’s just get out of…” He couldn’t finish his sentence.

A loud growl echoed through the apartment and a giant salamander with countless of sharp teeth walked into the kitchen. Saliva dripped on the floor and the monster had its eyes firmly on Jon.

“Sansa…” Jon swallowed. “Am I hallucinating or…”

Sansa didn’t wait for him to finish his question. She was already facing the monster and clicked her bracelet open. Within an instant she was holding a gigantic glowing sword. “Stay behind me.” She bent down and then she charged for the monster. She was quick. Much quicker than a girl on high heels should be, but it seemed that the monster had excellent reflexes. 

It dodged each and every move, as if it was playing with its pray. 

Jon couldn’t just stand there and watch. He tightened his grip on the kitchen knife and he stepped forward to throw himself into the fight. 

But when Sansa noticed what he was doing she looked over her shoulder and during that short moment of distraction the monster threw her aside against the wall. 

“Sansa…” Jon screamed, but then he saw that the monster was now dangerously close to him.

“You’re gonna need something better than a knife, wonderboy!” Sansa pushed herself up and looked at Jon before she threw her glowing sword his way. “For both our sakes, don’t blow this.”

Quickly Jon dropped the knife and caught the sword, but when the monster jumped towards him he closed his eyes anyway and waited for its sharp teeth to pierce his skin.

But the sharp teeth never came. Instead there was nothing but absolute silence.

When he opened his eyes again he saw a pile of ash where the monster had been and when he looked at Sansa he saw something that looked like pride in her eyes. 

“Welcome to the team, hero.” She pushed herself up and reached out her hand. “But I do want my sword back.”

Jon stared at the sword he was holding. It felt strangely comfortable to hold it, even though he had never even seen a real sword before.

“Don’t worry.” She wiggled her fingers and Jon eventually gave the sword back to her. “We’ll find you one to keep. Considering the state of your house, you’re gonna need it.” She pressed the hilt of the sword to her bare skin and the next moment she was wearing her bracelet again.

Jon nodded and then he realised he was trembling. “What's going on, Sansa?” He tried to focus on her, but the world around him started turning and her bright blue eyes became one big blur. 

“I’ll explain everything to you later.” Sansa wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him. “Now don’t faint yet, okay? Let’s get you out of here first.”


End file.
